


Special Delivery

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Erotica, F/M, Knotting, NSFW, Rut, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: John is desperate,  and you have something that he needs.





	Special Delivery

“Mr. Winchester?!” You called from his motel door. You had been standing outside of John Winchester’s door for twenty minutes. The smell of the Alpha reeked from the building, and it was making you anxious. You looked down at the little box in your hand and wondered again how badly your bosses would kill you if you didn’t get a signature from him.

That was as much as you could take, the scent was starting to get to you and you knocked on the door again. A dark haired older man answered the door. He was covered in sweat and panting. His uncovered chest and abs were bare and in good shape as he looked you over from head to toe and licked his lips.

“You got a package for me?” He grunted the words more than spoke, and you nodded handing him the box and clipboard. “Thanks.” He muttered, dropping the clipboard and tearing into the box.

The growling of an older muscle car sounded behind you then cut off, as you picked up the clipboard with a huff.

“I need you to sign these, John.” You snarled the name, simply upset with the lack of care he had given to you.

“I wouldn’t do that!” A voice called out behind you, as you reached up and grabbed John’s arm. He spun the two of you around so that you were trapped between his body and the motel door. His scented you, as he let his tongue lick over your unmarked neck.

“’Mega?” He growled against your skin, and you could feel the slick pooling between your legs as his hard cock rubbed against your backside.

“Dad! Let her go.” You could smell the other alpha approach as he talked.

“Get out of here, Dean.” John snapped at his son, as he continued to try and get his cock inside of you fully covered.

“Are you okay?” Dean whispered to you, and you whimpered. The sound was pitiful and desperate, and not what Dean was expecting to hear from you. You had been here waiting to long, and there was no way that you were leaving this motel without having this alpha’s thick cock inside of you.

“Please leave, before he hurts you.” You gasped as John worked a hand in front of you and started to massage one of your breasts.

“I’m gone.” Dean scurried away as fast as he had come, and you were alone with the alpha.

“Don’t worry, Doll. I have a package for you too.” John nipped at the shell of your ear.

“Fuck.” You sighed as he pulled you into the room, letting John tear your clothes off and push you onto the bed.

“Get that ass in the air.” John ordered.

When you were on all fours he got behind you and shoved two fingers into your wet pussy. You let out a scream of pleasure at the sudden fullness, but he didn’t stop as he scissored his fingers and stretched you open for a third finger. You moaned, pitifully, as you imagined his fingers as his cock.

“I’m bigger than this.” He promised as he kissed you back. “Even without my knot stretching this hot little cunt.” He nipped at your skin and promptly removed his fingers. You cried out in loss at the feeling of your emptiness, but you could hear the squelching sound of John rubbing your slick onto his cock to ease his entrance.

“God!” You squirmed as John notched just the head of his bare cock between your lips.

“You ready for the best fuck of your life, Omega?” You could hear John smirking behind you.

“Please, Alpha.” You begged, and he shoved his cock inside of you hard. He set an immediately harsh pace, and he was true to his word about being bigger. You wiggled your butt trying to accommodate his size, but he spanked your ass hard, causing you to clench around him.

“Fuck!” He growled, repeating the smack and got the same result. “You’re such a responsive little Omega.” He praised as he continued to fuck you, his knot starting to swell. “Want my knot?”

All you could was whimper and enjoy the ride.


End file.
